TMNT
TMNT is a single-player action-adventure multi-platform action game starring the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It is based on the 2007 film of the same name, and was released three days before the actual movie's release for the Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo DS, and PlayStation Portable, as well as for the Microsoft Windows PC on March 20, 2007. Gameplay The gameplay in TMNT contains many acrobatic segments in the vein of another Ubisoft game series, Prince of Persia. The game features 16 levels, 16 story and 16 unlockable challenge levels. The game also features four playable characters, each with their own unique fighting style and abilities. The game encourages cooperative gameplay, as the player will have to use each turtles special abilities to navigate through their environment. Story The game's plot is based on the 2007 film TMNT, but is told in the form of a flashback by the Turtles and Splinter. PSP and DS versions Unlike the console counterparts, the PSP and DS versions of the game are relatively similar to each other, though each in different ways makes use of the individual system's strengths. Both are based on the same story layout as the console versions, and bring the action to the rooftops in New York in a fast-paced acrobatic platformer. The fighting is simplified and less frequent than what is found in the console versions. Development Ubisoft secured the rights from Konami, who had produced all the previous TMNT games. The game's creative director Nick Harper said "The TMNT movie is all about the emotions associated with family and teenage angst. We've taken that philosophy and turned it into gameplay mechanics that will be fun and challenging." Ubisoft has stated the focus within the game is "on the four turtle brothers finding out their differences and getting through family problems". Requires subscription(?). Reception | GSpot = 6.4/10 | IGN = 6.0 (X360, PS2, PC, GCN) 5.5 (DS, PSP, Wii) | ONM = 54% | OXM = 4.0/10 }} TMNT received mixed reviews with many critics praising its action platforming, while criticism went to its repetitive combat, bad camera, and lack of multiplayer. IGN gave the GameCube, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, and PC versions a 6.0 out of 10, saying that the game is "Strictly for the kids". The Wii version was criticized for using very little of the Wii Remote's unique capabilities, since one can only move the remote back and forth to use the turtles' weapons, with the weapons lacking free-direction attacks. When reviewing the Nintendo DS and Wii versions of TMNT, the UK Official Nintendo Magazine commonly compared the two games to the 1989 arcade game of the same name, and even said in a hint guide that "Turtles games were once better". As of April 26, 2007, TMNT has sold 1.1 million copies across eight platforms. For the PlayStation 2, it was re-released as part of the "Greatest Hits" label. See also * ''TMNT'' (Game Boy Advance) References External links * * TMNT at MobyGames Category:Video Games Category:2007 video games Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007) Category:Ubisoft games Category:Jade engine games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Cancelled PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Cancelled Xbox games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Wii games Category:Windows PC games Category:3D platform games Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Action-adventure games Category:Single-player video games